1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to methods and systems for determining the weldability of a plurality of materials for use in vehicle part production. In at least one embodiment, the method and system predicts a weldability and recommends a weld process schedule.
2. Background Art
There are various examples of spot welding techniques used in the automotive industry for constructing automotive body structures. One example is resistance spot welding (RSW). Spot welding generally includes the welding together of two or more sheets of metal to form a “stack-up.” The stack-up is then used in constructing one or more parts for a vehicle.
The field includes various examples of techniques and tools that are used to accomplish spot welding and improve spot welding results. For instance, SORPAS (manufactured and distributed by Swantec) is a spot welding software tool that utilizes welding simulations in designing resistance welding parts and joints, generating welding parameters, and optimizing welding parameters for various conditions in production. SORPAS utilizes physics and mathematics models in making its determinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,729 issued to Zacharia et al. discloses a neural network used to control a spot welding process. A spot welding process includes a neural network for processing current and voltage energizing a weld in progress. The neural network generates a predicted time of optimal weld strength and/or nugget size for the weld in progress. A controller terminates the weld in progress at the predicted time. A method for controlling a spot welder includes sensing in real time current and voltage energizing a spot weld in progress; predicting a time of optimal weld strength and/or nugget size with a neural network responsive to the sensed current and voltage; and terminating the weld in progress at the predicted time. A sensor for electromotive forces (EMF) induced by the spot welder can generate a signal for canceling out a large fraction of EMF components in at least one or both of the current and voltage signals. EMF components are substantially precluded in the current signal if the current sensor uses a buried shunt. Termination of the weld in progress at the predicted time is prevented when the predicted time precedes a predetermined minimum weld duration. The weld in progress is terminated at a predetermined maximum weld duration when the predicted time is after the predetermined maximum weld duration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,617 issued to Lee et al. discloses a method and system for assessing quality of spot welds. A system and method for assessing the quality of spot weld joints between pieces of metal includes an ultrasound transducer probing a spot weld joint. The ultrasound transducer transmits ultrasonic radiation into the spot weld joint, receives corresponding echoes, and transforms the echoes into electrical signals. An image reconstructor connected to the ultrasound transducer transforms the electrical signals into numerical data representing an ultrasound image. A neural network connected to the image reconstructor analyzes the numerical data and an output system presents information representing the quality of the spot weld joint. The system is trained to assess the quality of spot weld joints by scanning a spot weld joint with an ultrasound transducer to produce the data set representing the joint. The system then physically deconstructs the joint to assess the joint quality.